Crimson Desire
by Cheeze and Gritz
Summary: Ed decides to run away from home to spend time away from his family to find himself, He ends up at a abandoned house, little does he know he might be the only 'HUMAN' being living in there but not the only creature thats alive in the house RoyxEd Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**CRIMSON DESIRE**

**Rated M: Yaoi, incest, blood gore, all that good stuff**

**RoyxEd**

**Full Metal Alchemist: belongs to Aniplex inc and Himoru Arakawa**

**time period:??**

**All I have to really say is enjoy the story. :D**

It was so silent.

The sound of freshly crisp fallen leaves of the autumn season being massacred under a foot of a delinquent and the cool breeze of mother nature breathing is the only sound to be heard.

_Fucking Leaves! _The delinquent thought sourly to himself as he was approaching slowly, achingly, secretively up to the residence. His eyes hungrily scaled left and right for any sudden movements.

His pants sticking to his legs like sap and his black tank top lightly sliding against his skin as he shifted, you would think he was a moving shadow.

_Could the damn house be any further?! _His head pulsated angrily in irritation. Patience wearing thin, his paced increased as the screams of suffering leaves continued but in shorter crumpling screeches.

His hands pressed lightly against the ridges of the abode, with his eyes gleaming in a dark auriferous shimmer from the lack of lighting he glanced at the nearest window. He made a dissatisfied grunt. His body stretched and turned in different directions looking for more entrances near his location.

Entrances not found.

_Dammit _he thought sullenly as he stalked near the window. He looked inside, his eyes slowly slid left and right seeing nothing but darkness as if death made himself/herself comfortable and checked in.

It was so quiet, well, what can u expect at two O'clock in the morning except a ruined drunk or a breaking and entering charade? There wasn't much thinking in this sequence except of how to open the damn window with out making a peep.

He lift the window sill over his head and scanned the area once more to confirm that there was no hair high or low of anybody else living or breathing in this room but him.

His ears listened as good as his eyes glared into the darkness.

Satisfied with his observation his body slid in with complication. Right leg first, the end of his foot tipped the hairs of the carpet, he brushed against it a few times before he pressed his foot flatly against it.

He lightly hopped making irritated grunts from trying to slide his left leg in. His left leg tapped on edge of the window making a metal tune each time he jumped.

The delinquent must admit, he hated his height; a lot. He never accepted it graciously, but he had the height of a 12 year old pansy school girl. His height felt like a scrutinizing insult (_curse)_ to him, a way early punishment for his future criminalized misdemeanor.

He always thought there could have been a better punishment, he THOUGHT being mentally handicapped when he was born would had been better than being short as he _slightly _grown and matured. Well, he also thought that the replacement of being mentally handicapped was him being "physically" handicapped by his two limbs, but that was his fault in many ways.

His left hand clinched the bottom of the window for support as his right stood sturdy holding the sill open. His creaking left leg finally lifted over and landed solidly on the carpet floor.

The boy grinned to himself

He basked in glory by his "accomplishment" for a second or two until reality kicked him in the ass and yelled _**close the damn window and get your stupid ass upstairs!**_

He listened to reality and closed the window slowly; he put his pinky under the sill of the window and started to remove it until made a complete shut without a sound. Perfect.

The delinquent felt consummate, achieved, and successful. He made a mini (_silent_) victory dance as he made undertone 'yeses' and 'uh huhs' in the reticent room.

_Click_

The delinquent froze in his current victorious position

"Why are you rejoicing, Edward? Please tell me so I can see what so desirably needed to be celebrated so I can go play some music" The voice said flatly with a hint of irritation.

Edward face turned into aggravated conniption, not from the voice but how he was caught, again. His right arm slowly wiped over his face stretching the features of it out of place for a second or two, making a loud and obvious sigh at the end of it.

Ed formed a small smirk and rose his hands mildly in the air, "alright," he said, he slowly turned his body toward the figure sitting on the arm chair "my dear father" he started smugly "what kind of long lingering declamation do you have for me tonight?" clearly by how Edward said it this has happened more than twice.

"Edward…." his father sighed long and hard, "what can I really say to you as everything I speak go on deaf ears? I preach to you continuously, yet you rather go out to those hoodlum parties and charades and god knows what else. I really honestly don't know what to do with you. You're stubborn as hell and only listen to what can put you in jail and what can get you killed."

"Well, Pops maybe if you let me go have fun at times I wouldn't have to sneak out and go to charades, parties or what ever the hell you're spewing out!" Edward snapped "I bet Alphonse told you also, fucking snitch!" Ed slung his head upward knowing the room they shared was above the living area he was standing in.

"One: watch your mouth, and your brother had ever right to tell me, he only tells me cause he cares about what happens to you or what's going to happen to you and I…" his father trailed off and scrubbed his hand over his face as a sign of saying _**what's the point?**_

Talking to such a rebellious child was like talking to a brick stain steel wall, you'll be ignored and un heard.

"Brother, please," a voice said

Ed took a bitter glance at the door way, he looked in those eyes, the eyes of distress. He sighed and looked away.

Edward love his brother and could never stay mad very long, well, depending what crime was commented and how big the cost was, then there would be endless glares, sneers, and punches steaming the air between the two. In this situation he couldn't really be mad for Al caring and wanted to take the "fucking snitch" comment back. He was just angry, or angrier at the minute, but at the same time he thought maybe sometimes Al should mind his own damn business.

"Dad, just wants you to sto-Dad and I both want you to stop sneaking off to places we have no idea of especially at such late times." The sand colored haired boy walked near his father and rested his hand on his shoulder, "I SNITCH because the last thing I want is to find out one night you didn't make it home or a cop knocking on our front door saying you were found dead some where! I SNITCH because I care and I want a brother! I SNITCH because I don't know what I do if some one else I cared about so deeply died…." Alphonse gave a faint shadow over his face.

Edward was looking down at the floor with a strenuous glint in his eye.

There was a deep impending silence upon the trio. Nothing made a sound except the ticking of the clock.

What could Edward actually add to this silence but with his own vowels of objection? No. It wouldn't be right, also despondent remorseful words like "sorry" or "I'll never do it again" didn't seem to fit either. He's done it so many times, snuck out, get caught, lecture, and conclusion. If he said those words he wouldn't only be lying to his sibling and his higher origin but to himself. Cause who knows when he would do it? He probably do it tomorrow and not feeling sorry at all, so what could he say?

Same old lullaby

Same old drool and drab

Same old bull shit

"Trisha, such a wonderful mother," his father spoke, "great care giver, excellent cook, and a fantastic role model. How did she deal with it? How could she handle this rebellion?" He exhaled out of his crevice.

Ed blew off his words, "whatever," he suspired from his lips; he didn't care what else the old man had to regurgitate his way. Well, not at this time of night any way, he could deal with his shit in the morning.

"I always wondered, I question every night, how could such an angel, such a…." he trailed off, "women, could ever die, and what was her REAL cause of death. And as I observe and survey continuously I cant help to think there was something else…"

Ed whipped his head around to his father's face; you would have thought he would had snapped his neck. "What the fuck are you trying say!?" Ed foamed.

Now, Ed was an idiot but he wasn't stupid.

"Brother don-"

"No, Al I want to know what the great Hohenheim, the scientist, OUR father in trying to say!" he yelled.

"Ed, I'm just saying-"

"Oh, I know what you're trying to say you old bastard! You're saying that I'm the blame of moms death!" Ed interjected, "do you KNOW how low that is?"

Ed was blundered himself by the fact of this. The old man didn't have to finish his statement; the evidence was in the air, at the end of the sentence itself. To be blamed for one of the biggest lost in this house hold insulted and aggrieved him to no end.

"Edward, no, that's not what I'm saying at all."

"Then what did you mean!? What else have you been OBSERVING in this house except me and Al!? The fucking toaster!? " Ed vented as he pointed to the kitchen which was across the area they resided at.

"Edward, stop!" his brother screamed in desperation.

Stop? Stop what? Telling the truth? Scratching out the little details that covered up his fathers well thought out _observation_? Al knew as well as Edward knew what his father meant. What to stop? The partying? The screaming? The anger? The hurting? Or just stop? Yes, stop. Just stop everything, everything that's happening now and things tend to happen in this house because ofhim, the reason for his moms death, the rebellion, Edward.

Edwards sneer _(slowly)_ turned to a flatly stern grimace "Stop…" Ed dwelled on the word that slid from his lips he crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "to stop something is to keep it from happening anymore, to block, break off, halt, barricade," he said in a scratchy stern vocal, "Just make everything stop, all the pain, the distance, the whole damn problem, huh?" he scratched his chin with metallic arm.

"So, Alphonse" Edward glared at Alphonse, refolding his arms. Al slightly leaned back in surprise, his brother did scare him at times, not only with his yelling and his short temper but his glares seemed like they can burn through steel. Though Al had enough common sense to know the simple glance from the pupils from a human being couldn't melt another, but how Ed did it made it seem possible.

"Yea?" Al responded timidly. He shouldn't be afraid, I mean, his brother wouldn't harm him from a simple command would he? Well, this was his Edward, the same Edward that hung him out the window for stealing his toast.

"You want me to stop?" Ed asked holding his glare

Alphonse stood there for a second or two contemplating whether to answer or not. What the hell? This was his brother, its not like he's going to drown him in a bath tub! Well, as he knew anyway.

Al nodded to his question.

"Ok," Ed said simply as he closed his lids

Al and his father just stared

"I'll stop the arguing with you and dad, the sneaking out, the whole thing," Ed said as he walked to the stairs keeping his face flat, "good night."

Al looked at his brother as he ascended the stairs, then his father, then his brother again, then his father, but this time his father met eyes with him. Both of them kept the same cycle of staring and glancing at the stairs then back at each other.

He said it too smoothly too regularly, it didn't seem right. There was no remorse no sorry in his voice just a simple statement. They didn't know whether to believe in his word ot not.

"He's says he'll stop," Alphonse spoke, he took another glance at the stairs.

"But the real question is…" his father said

"Can we really trust him to go by his own word?" Al finished, he glanced at his higher relative.

They simultaneously took one more long stare at the steps then sighed

000000000000000000000000000000000

Ed quietly swished out of his covers and flatly placed his flesh and metallic feet on the hard wood floor. He sat there for a second to two to wait for his eyes to avert to the swallowing darkness around him.

He advanced out the bed when he was sure his eyes had enough time to study and understand the adjustment it needed and cringed when the mattress protested in his weight lifting off it with a disruptive tune.

Ed clutched one of his cerulean pillows and chunked it on the floor. He slowly descended his knees on to it, he hovered his hands frontward on the floor and pushed forward for friction. It was like he was in a wheel chair, just the lack of wheels.

Oh how he missed way back _(as he remembered anyways) _how he could sneak pass any person or any animal with out detection; especially at Christmas. Oh, don't think his skills as a devious cat has left with his existence of his real arm and leg, oh au contraire. His skills of the pass are still there but sometimes his metallic leg squeaks in joy as it felt his owner move secretively, as if it was happy to be in a charade, but a good oil down would fix that.

Ed froze when his ear took wind of a rumpling of sheets and whispering grunts, Alphonse just having another dream. Ed advanced more to his brother's bed and extended his arm under it looking for an item he needed. Then he froze in his current position, eyes widen from being startled by a touch on his scalp

"Good kitty," Alphonse grumbled and snorted, he evading his elder brother's head with his digits. He sat there for a second and groaned in irritation for his brother's overly obsessive love for the feline companion. It seemed like a wonderfully thought out decision to keep animals steer cleared away from the porch of there house, especially cats. Though Ed didn't have clue or idea if his theory he speculated was true, but he strongly believed if Al was given a chance alone with a cat he would severely rape the kitty to eccentric dysphoria.

Ed re-treated his head back

Al hand incoherently groped the air for the 'kitty' he was just caressing with his hands "what's wrong kitty?" Al groaned in his sleep.

Ed swore he saw a glint from Alphonse pupils, so in desperation to avoid another one of those sympathetic speeches his brother had stored away in the back of throat and questions he quickly scooted his body under his youngest grasp and was rewarded with a drowsy praise.

Ed scrounged under Al's bed once more as his younger kin was busy having his own party rummaging and scrubbing through fake cat fur. Ed grinned as he grabbed a strap and retrieved it from under the mattress, his eyes squinted at the soccer bag and he saw a face of a cat on it and pushed it back under the bed, maybe it might be better to use another one his brother didn't cling on to so dearly.

His hands scrounged under the bed with its invisible eyes and finally grabbed another strap; he knew it was different cause of how the material felt. He squinted at this one also it was a dark ocean blue soccer bag, this was fine for him.

Ed didn't really feel bad for taking Al's soccer bag because _(Ed referred him as) _he was a soccer whore. He would practice until his calves burned for rest, if it had some kind of spring to it when bunted Al would bounce it on his foot until the rubber wears out on his shoes. Al soccer ball busted one time by it running into the poker used for the kindling the fire place, that ironically Ed was holding. Until another ball was bought for him, Al would occupy his self kicking anything that had lift to it, Ed grew extremely irritated when Al would bounce the remote on his foot pressing the buttons as it contacted with his foot and changed to a different channel.

He gasped in surprise when he felt two arms wrap around his head, "come here kitty, I'm going to take you home," Al murmured, he held tightly onto Edward and pulled. Ed muffled in protest against his brothers arms, his grip grew potent. His arms flailed for freedom and air, his arms flung forward, dropping the light bag, and pushed on his brother's arms for freedom.

He finally freed himself, hair ruffled worse than when he woke up. Ed shook his head and grimed at his brother, but his eyes turned into wide glass china plates when he saw half of his brother body magically floating in the air arms stretched out for a landing.

He thought quick on his feet and removed the pillow under his butt and thrusted it into his siblings arms. His sibling graciously accepted the last minute gift of decampment; Ed recalled a grumbling compliment towards the pillow before nuzzling it and flipping his body over towards the wall.

Ed gave a long heavy sigh holding his chest. He could only imagine how a REAL feline must feel in his siblings grasp, poor thing; he made a note to give any unfortunate cat that crossed Al path a proper burial.

He grabbed the soccer bag and slid out the room on his stomach.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Ed filled the bag with some clothing and was now raiding the kitchen for anything that he thought as good, which was basically anything that didn't have milk in it.

He particularly pick mostly dry foods, not knowing if there would be a fridge or not, last thing he needed was rotten meat juicing its way through the leather calling for buzzers to pick at it in envy.

Ed rummaged through cabinets having mental arguments with himself, it wasn't politics or anything to do with voting for the new over seer of his country but Ed would make it into a whole big democratic deal. Who would he choose, cheese snacks or peanut butter bars? Breaking down the nutrition, cheese _(though had its share of milk in it)_ could be relatively good for you if you didn't eat too much, according to the food pyramid. But that's when it's originally cheese itself and not formed into an artery clogging snack, at the same time Peanuts have very high protein content and a significant amounts of iron, zinc and magnesium.

Well, our young teen didn't really care about nutrition or calories at all because he had a abnormally high metabolism and the way he thought was which one would he more fun choking down his throat, so he took both boxes.

After raiding the kitchen for things he thought were so called 'Absolutely necessary' he got a pen out of a cup sitting on the side table by the arm chair in the living room and a paper that was hanging on the refrigerator. The paper was already occupied with a grade written on it from a math test he had last week; a hundred. Ed's eyes looked flatly at the paper as he re-magnet it back on the refrigerator and took one of Alphonse graded papers off of it and flipped it over on the back. He pulled out a flash light, which he found in the bathroom closet downstairs, and flashed it on the paper as he wrote.

When he was done he needed to put it somewhere his father and sibling could find it with ease, his idea was on the front door but there was no adhesive anywhere downstairs he knew of, even so, he looked for some and still failed to catch an eye on some. He did find some tape but when he found it he thought of a better place to stick it at, he snuck up upstairs, when the task was accomplished snuck back down.

He swept down and picked the soccer bag off the floor and walked to the front door. His right metallic hand clinched the door knob; he stood there feeling heavy as if he couldn't move.

He gave a huge sigh and unhinged the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000

The night was crisp and was luke warm weather, it felt really nice to feel wind against his peach skin. His air flowed silently in the air and danced with it, the sound of crickets chirping and katydids croaking anxiously at the moon.

_Dear Alphonse and pops_

_I have no idea where I will be by the time you read this, but I wanted to say I'm taking your advice I'm making it all stop, all the sneaking, deceiving, hurting, and lying. Please understand, I'm not doing this to be childish or for attention. I just need to think on my own for awhile and clear my head. I guess I'm just breaking apart at the seisms and need some alone time to myself for awhile, well, basically, find myself. Also because I have to admit I have been acting a little off ever since that day and finally need some real thinking time. Please don't worry about me I'll be fine._

_Love, Ed_

_ps. I don't forgive you for blaming me you senile bastard._

He was sure, well, hoped that by that letter they will at least be able to sleep at night. Even so, any parent that knew there child was out there in a cold world would burst into distress. He hoped his family had more composure and would take it better than the way his letter was written, but knowing Alphonse he would get so concerned for his well being he'll ask squirrels to look for him. His dad on the other hand will wait day by day like a tree stump ready to be up rooted for what ever escaped from him come back, which always did, well, excluding his mother. Even so, he would wait for her to come back too with complete confidence that she will return just like everything else, and Ed was no different.

His feet lightly padded on the ground; if he had a watch on him at this time he would check it. Last time he checked it was 4 AM, and that's when he got out of bed. He didn't feel sleepy when he got up because he laid there in the bed contemplated the whole time after that small articulation between his father and sibling.

Though sleep would be gratifying, especially at such un-godly hours. Ed slightly regretted for leaving so early in the hour he probably should have waited until tomorrow or if you're going about AM time, at night today to leave.

Ed came strolling up upon his high school, his house was basically walking distance, well, if you wanted to talk and chat on the way down. It was at least 30-35 minute walk, but it didn't bother Ed, nothing like walking through Mother Nature's boundaries.

Though he chatted with very few beings in his school, he wasn't exactly notoriously well-known around his learning environment. He always thought education came before senseless babble and gossip, friends were important he admitted, but choosing the right ones you could actually commit to was the key. Though the ladies did love his facial features, the lightly peach colored skin, but those golden rare eyes always did hit them in ways Ed didn't understand himself, and he was born with them.

He was one of the highest achievers in class and never did brag _(outwardly) _about his high accomplishments, but lately his grades seem to be slipping dramatically. His constant ways of leaving the house at extremely late times then coming back home in such early times didn't give his learning spite any knowledgeable push. That hundred he got on his paper was more like destiny then fate, the chapter was easy to him. The rest of his classes seemed to be slipping though.

Ed eye squinted lightly as he saw a shadow lurking in the distance in the front of the school yard, it seemed to be kneeling.

"Hey," Ed said, "you alright?" he took a couple steps forward "hey, I asked if you were alright," he repeated. There still wasn't a reply, he made a irritated grunt. He folded his arms and looked at the ground where there the kneeling shadow was, he saw another shadow but it was lying down on the ground.

Ed blinked and his eyes went stern "hey, answer me!" Ed commanded

The shadow seemed to acknowledge the teen now, it stood up. Ed, having his natural instinct, knew something wasn't right. He stood, "ok, who the hell are you and what are you doing?" The teen growled. The black thing gave a toothy smile and snickered, Ed's eyes furrowed at this, something defiantly wasn't right.

The thing gave a wide grin and opened his eyes, the color of dark radiant scarlet lit from the things pupils. Ed became startled, what was wrong with his eyes? Why were they so red and lucent?

The shadow, without warning, had sprinted towards the teen in un-godly speed. Ed had done the bravest thing that any hero would do in this situation.

Run like hell.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Ed had bolted down the street at a speed that seemed to be unnatural, but when you're being chased by something that IS unnatural it seemed natural.

_What the hell is that thing!?_ He screamed in his head, and why is it chasing me!? _Ok, I did come up to it kind of rude, but shit!_ Ed slightly turned to see the creature in the air.

"What the fuck it can fly too!?" he screamed, Ed's eyes went as big as a dinner plate as the creature almost landed on him from the air, but thanks to a unlimited amount of fear and the will to survive, Ed small legs picked up more speed as dirt flipped from under his feet.

The soccer bag his hand was hooked on swung against hips, he looked back, his eyes could have burst out of his sockets onto the ground at that point; two more appear.

_There two more of those things?!_ He thought to himself, bewildered. His speed picked up as much as his legs allowed.

Ed glared into the sky, "Is this my punishment for running away!? I've heard of paying your dues, but this is more like a year of tax income don't you think!?" Ed shouted to the higher being that lived beyond the clouds.

Amounts of unlimited sweat seeped from his pores from his forehead, and dripped onto his chest. His legs start to feel strained _Oh no I'm slowing up_ Ed thought, _what if these things catch me?! What are these things?!_ He questioned himself again.

He heard a loud ear shattering screech behind him, slightly saw a burst of light and then a sound of a explosion ringing through the streets. Then the same sound similar to the first one, but slightly different, also echoed. He didn't know what the hell it was, what was causing that noise, or why, only thing he truly knew is that he needed to get out this fucking street.

He came upon a very old decrepit house that ranked of abandonment, he had seen this house before plenty of times; it shocked him they still haven't demolished it yet. Right now Ed wanted to thank so heartedly to the lazy corporate government for not tearing it down.

He burst into the house and slammed it behind him, hands planted against it, chest heaving unevenly, and sweat pouring from his body. He fell on his knees and hoarsely gasped for air, dropping the bag also, his chest burned a hellish pain, as if his heart wanted to crack his ribs.

He moved his body against the door still breathing extremely hard, waiting for the rest of him to catch up with him like the trail of pee he left down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

**CRIMSON DESIRE**

**Rated M: Yaoi, incest, blood gore, all that good stuff**

**RoyxEd**

**Full Metal Alchemist: belongs to Aniplex inc and Himoru Arakawa**

**time period:??**

**All I have to really say is enjoy the story. :3**

Ed had acquired two additional things to his ascertain

One: Never go out at night until you know blood sucking demons are not ravaging in the darkness looking for flesh to feed on, and two: The track team would love him.

His breathing slowed, keeping his hand lightly latched to his shirt. He sat there and waited for his eyes to avert to the engulfed darkness all around him. He thought about it, maybe it might be better if his eyes didn't avert.

Lord knows what might lay in this abandoned creaking home. Hell, the door paint looked scrapped off from outside, that's when it occurred to him, he might be in those THINGS territory.

He bunched his legs up to his chest and his eyes ate up what he could see; nothing. He could be in their nest, their feeding ground, their lair. If so, he walked right into it, whatever those things were.

He grabbed the soccer bag and scavenged through it until he felt something hard and smooth. He pulled it out and looked at it in a comically stern gleam. Hot sauce, he thought of what all the things he could truly do with it instead of marinating his chicken with it. If he saw those monsters he would break the glass over their heads, or sprinkle scorching red dots of agony into there sneering glowing eyes, or tackle them down and pour it down there throat until they begged for relief, or at least die from extreme heart burn.

Yea, Ed felt a rush of boldness over come his body, if he was going down he would go down with a blaze; literally. He stood up and his right hand slid up the wall by the door, as his left brushed off his red colored jacket. He felt something bump against his fingers in the passing though. It was light switch. He clicked it and electricity dimly burned through the room, Ed squinted at the unexpected lighting.

Wait, Electricity In this old decrepit sanctuary? Why would electricity still be functioning? Usually, when a house this old stood elated for quite awhile with out human life for a certain period of time, the city would cut off all water and electricity. Damn, the government of his city was lazy.

Ed looked at the house, it looked better from the inside then out, you would say it felt like it was already occupied by somebody else, with the exception of spider webs draping Aimlessly in the corners; spiders still in them. A ten inch screen TV with 4 knobs on it that you had to literally turn, two on one side of the television and two on the other side and a built in fan with a vent over it in the middle, Ed guessed it was used to keep the TV from overheating. The couch was green with lines embedded into it; stains covered it and cotton was spurting from various places. Old creaking maple wood covered the floor and a decorative carpet sat in the middle between the couch and TV, with a coffee table on top of it. Well, everything matched the décor of the whole residence, like he traveled back in time; Kudos to the decorator.

He stared pass the couch to see an opened frame door, there must be where the kitchen was, well he hoped at least. And behind the couch, there was another opened framed, it was equally spaced from it. It was larger and reached all the way to ceiling, must lead to the stairs.

The wall was covered in paintings and pictures, which made the ripped wall paper less noticeable, sort of. Ed bent half way and picked up his bag, eyes trailing up and down the wall. He couldn't doubt he was interested in the history of this house, it was unbearably old and could actually hold some chronicle background to it, which would be good for his world history class.

It dawned on Ed, since he ran away he won't be able to go to school! Wait, yes he could! But, no, he couldn't, Alphonse also went to the same school and would demand to tell him where he was residing at, and if he refused Al would plead, and Al pleading would lead to Al crying, and Al crying would lead to Edward feeling guilty, and guilty Edward would lead to home.

Ed didn't want to go home, at least not yet. He decided to leave so he could think upon his self; his mother didn't 'fall unconscious' to long ago, about 3 months ago to be exact. When she left his life broke apart, he couldn't focus, he couldn't think about anything except the mystery of how his mom had fell to this permanent state of slumber, they said it was an accident; he didn't believe it. He didn't want to believe his mom was dead; he wanted to believe she was sleeping, just resting for awhile until she felt better. It stung really badly when his father basically blamed him for it, though he didn't say it in real text that could be a solid ground to him accusing Ed, but Ed knew, he knew what he meant. Call it teenage intuition. He knew he was blamed for his mom death, no, sleeping. Yea, she was just sleeping it off, she'll be fine.

Ed blocked out the truth of it a lot, he didn't want to face reality, he was too afraid too. Funny, the older of the two Elric's and the youngest was able to face the truth, but the oldest couldn't? He was afraid of reality of it, and didn't want to admit it. Living a life of denial could eat up what you've accomplish and the years you've lived and spit you out in a pile of cud. He would keep up living in denial as long as his perspective on life allowed him too.

He was just confused and needed to think for awhile, like what he said during the argument

_You're saying that I'm the blame of moms death!_

Truth invisibly dawned on him during that heated moment, but soon it turned into an unbelievable essence.

_To be blamed for one of the biggest lost in this house hold insulted and aggrieved him to no end._

Yes, it did aggrieve him to know he was being blamed for his mom sleeping.

_What ever escaped from him come back, which always did, well, excluding his mother. Even so, he would wait for her to come back too with complete confidence that she will return just like everything else_

That was even more proof that his mom was in slumber, he knew his dad always waited, day after day and waited for something he cared for too come back. See, his father was waiting, that's just more reason to know she's just resting her eyes, she's not dead.

Ed blinked at the black and white pictures claiming small places on the wall; he could look more into them later. He walked near the open door frame, with his trusty hot sauce close to him of course. He ascended the steps, the familiar darkness engulfed the inner hallway. When he reached the top he felt around the wall near him to feel another bump against the wall, he turned sour when he felt he could pick the bump off the wall and rolled into his fist. His right hand falsely felt on the other side of the wall and felt a MORE familiar feeling of a switch; he clicked it. He looked down the short ended hall way, but attention averted into his left hand; which was gloved, thankfully, because whatever he caught was moving.

Ed opened his hands, and as soon freedom was sensed from the small creature he crawled into the sleeve of his coat. It was a roach that crawled into his coat out of fear.

That's when it dawned on him, a fucking cock roach crawled into his coat! Out of astonishment Ed grabbed at his coat and pulled ferociously on it dropping his soccer bag and hearing it collide down the steps, and the hot sauce landed on the floor in the hallway. He some how got tangled and the heel of his feet hung on edge of the steps and he tumbled right behind the bag as soon as his heels lost its extremely loose grip.

A short line of "oofs" and "ughs" rung down the steps like a chorus. The back of his head and upper part of his back hit the floor, his knees hung near his nipple line, with the edge of the steps pushed on his lower back; he looked like a flipped Rollie Pollie.

He groaned and looked to the corner of his eye to see the same roach scurrying away un-harmed.

Bastard.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Damn," Ed grumbled, his left hand nourished what could be reached on his back,

"I'm going to feel this in the morning," he grimed and pushed his back in and his stomach out, bending backwards.

Ed did more stretches at the top of the steps before picking the hot sauce off the floor, and hooking tightly to the strap of the bag

There were five doors down the hallway, two doors adjacent to each other and the other pair also were adjacent, and the fifth door was at the very end of the hall, he had no idea where it led to or what was in it, he honestly didn't care to know. He looked to see a string dangling in the air with a slight almost invisible crease in the ceiling; the lead to the attic.

Ed eyed the first door on his right and unscrewed the cap on the hot sauce. Both of his hands gripped around the bottle and he hung the bottle side ways over his head, he closed his eyes before kicking the door open.

He stood waiting for whatever hid in there to come out, nothing came. Ed left arm flipped the switch and surprisingly the bathroom was clean. Quite unexpected, especially in such an old house, he expected mold and a rusted sink; au contraire. The sink was a milky colored marble, the tub was more of white porcelain plastic, wall had a swirling brown design that looked like flower peddles melting together, and the toilet was white marbled.

Ed needed bath, he soiled himself and sweated 200 pounds off his body. He knew it, after he was sure that he wouldn't be alienated while taking a shower and while he slept then we would bask in his on comfort knowing he was safe.

He checked the other rooms and they seemed to be cleared, side the fact spiders covered corners and one almost landed on him, which gave the house a brand spanking new hole to be sealed up.

He clicked the switch, his room _(the room he choose) _on the left nearest to the steps was like the others. Bed beside a window which was sealed up by wood from the inside, he wondered why the windows were sealed on the inside, shouldn't it be outside? He deducted all the constant weather: hale, rain, sleet, snow, and others maybe wore down the wood and made it fall apart. He guessed that made sense, no one wants to climb a ladder and nail down maple to window every time a wind flew by. He had a closet on the right side of the room and nothing else except an old drawer beside the door.

He questioned if the windows upstairs are boarded up then why not the ones down stairs? He really couldn't question much about the house, after being chased down by those monsters a lot more stuff made sense, hell a talking baby seemed more normal.

Ed walked back in the bathroom and opened the closet door and saw there were towels, actual towels. Wow, some one had to live here. No doubt about it, but he checked all the rooms, exception to the fifth one down the hall. He knocked on that door and no one answered. Maybe he was just lucky, he grabbed a big towel and a wash cloth; shook them to make sure nothing unnecessary was hiding.

After a surprisingly hot shower, water worked also, the hot water heater seemed to be working properly too? Ed decided to not to even question about it anymore, he had a theory, the government of his city are lazy pricks; the end.

After his well deserved bath he felt a _little_ more comfortable staying here for the time being. He turned off the light in the bathroom and put his trusty buddy in crime, the hot sauce, back in the soccer bag. He dried his body, wrapped his dirty clothes inside the towel, set it beside his bag on the floor and neatly folded his jacket at the end of the bed.

Though he was _slightly_ comfortable, he wasn't comfortable enough to sleep naked though. He got out a pair of boxers from inside the bag and put them on. He walked toward his now sleeping quarters and looked down and back at his flesh foot, it was dirty. He just took a bath, how can it be dirty? He squinted and saw his tracks on the ground, there was a whole bunch of dust accumulated on the ground; he made a note to sweep every dust bunny back into their hole.

Ed shrugged,turned off the light and roughly made a dive on his back on the bed, which made the bed's wood crack in agony; made a note to never do that again. He slightly shifted in the bed before shimming under the covers and falling into slumber.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Alphonse grumbled tiredly, ultraviolet light burned him with its un-forgiving glow upon the frontal area of his head from the window over his bed. He groaned louder when he heard his alarm go off with its same annoying tune. He unknowingly, as if it was instinct, turned his body toward the wall and covered his head with his bed spread.

It was a Saturday.

He loved his alarm in the beginning, but now the sound of it made him want to throw it out the window, it was a gift for his birthday, so he couldn't do that sadly.

Him turning over didn't stop the noise, he clutched harder at a pillow that was strangely already in his hand and chucked it from under his covers and at his side table drawer, bulls eye. He heard it collapse on the ground and the sound stopped.

His body un-tensed and relaxed under his covers, ready for another hour of the sand mans spell. He sighed and began to drift, dream to sleep again was shorten by that same annoying sound. You could see his body tense up again under the covers as the lines strained from the outside.

He shoved the blanket off of him with a sourly grimed look on his face. His looked like he was dead, as heavy bags of sand draped under them and specks the grain seemed to leek on the side of his eyes also. He drowsily rubbed his eyes clear of sleeping sand, and scratching his bare chest he snaked his way to the source of that treacherous noise.

Ed had an alarm, but being Ed, he sold it at a yard sale they had in front of there house last year. Al groaned, protested, and moaned to Ed not to sell it, but he did. He sold it at a cheap price too; he didn't care he was just happy to rid of the damn thing. Now, Al wished he wasn't so fastidious about keeping it and wished he had at least an ounce, or even a speck his brother's wretched furtive ways. Sure, if he did he wouldn't have to suffer in the morning or half the stuff for not putting his foot down often, but at the same time by not really having his brother's ways it kept him out of trouble and he was fine with that.

Al picked up his alarm clock, opened a drawer at the bottom of the chester, turned off the alarm _correctly_, chucked the mechanical demon in there and closed it with his foot.

Al rubbed at his eyes again before bending down and picking up the cerulean pillow he threw at the clock. He looked at the pillow drowsily before throwing at Ed's bed where it belonged. He wondered slightly why he would have Ed's pillow in the first place; he looked at the bed and saw it was empty.

It didn't shock him, Ed would leave the house early to go out into the park or go to the library. If he felt like he wanted to, he would go to there friends house, Winry. Mostly just to talk or have some company when Al didn't feel like awaking to Ed's un-godly hours.

Winry was a blonde-headed girl with two bangs on either side of her face. Al teased Ed continually about how he had a crush on her, Ed denied it. She actualy made Ed's newly acquired limbs in the past, Al had a huge hunch he had feelings for her, but he always denied it each time and get annoyed with him. Al knew he did, end of story. Call it Al intuition.

Ed wouldn't always get up first though, Al would get up and Ed's mouth would be gurgling with drool running down his chin, his body turned side ways with partially his head hanging off the bed, with his hair drooping on the floor. His left mechanical foot against the side wall and his right laying on the bed, and one (_if_ _not_ _both_) pillow would be on the floor. His bare naked body barely covered in the damaged covers.

There room was a simple arrangement: Al's bed, Al's little side table drawer, big chester, Ed's little side table drawer, and Ed's bed. All arranged against the back wall. The closet is on Al's side of the room and the door on Ed's side.

Al scratched his bare ass before rummaging through the chester both him and Ed shared for his boxers. Al had the first two drawers, Ed had the second two and the fifth was for random shit.

Yes, Al slept naked. He didn't really care because Ed did too. They were brothers, they really didn't care. Ed would walk down naked at the kitchen table claiming he forgot to put on underwear before he was whisked away back up stairs with angry disgusted words. Al was more proper slightly by putting on boxers before approaching the table, if they had a guest staying he would walked down with pajama pants and shirt. Ed on the other hand would be one step behind and would walk down with boxers, and once again angry disgusted remarks would send him back up to put something more proper on.

It really depend whether or not they would sleep with boxers on or not; rarely did though. If it was cold they would put on some long johns and sleep in those.

Al scooted slowly to the bathroom with his eyes barely open, he didn't have to get up, but it was some how natural instinct. He closed the door, lifted up the toilet seat and relieved himself through the hole of the boxers.

Al blinked blurrily at something taped to the bottom of the lid of the toilet, with two pieces of tape sticking to the top corners of the paper. Al squinted his eyes and hazily started to read, and then as he read his attention became more alert as his eyes slowly started to get wider and wider. Al slightly jumped in surprise getting some pee on the note.

As soon as he was done he pulled up his boxers and tugged the letter off the seat, he roughly opened the door "DAAAAAADDD!!" Al screeched in a high pitch tone, voice slightly cracking like a teenage boy who hasn't hit puberty yet, and ran down the hall. He slipped and fell, but as soon as he fell he jumped back up and ran all the way to his father's room.

"Something wrong, Alphonse?" Hohenheim asked, he took off his reading glasses off and set his book down on the side table by the bed, his back leaning against the back board of his sleeping quarters.

Terror tingled in Al's expression; he forced the note in his father's face. His father took it gently and put his reading glasses back on and started to scan the note that his son was so exasperated about.

"Why would he do this!?" Al panicked, he paced back and forth using his hands to express his anguish, "what if he's hurt!? Why would he run away!? OH GOD!" Al's panic turned to plain terror as he thought of all the things that could be happening brother right now, "what if he's cold, what if he's hungry, what if he's-OH GOD!!" Al screeched. "Call 9-1-1, call the FBI, call the military, call CSI!!" Al paced.

Hohenheim faced stayed exactly the same as he started the note and as he finished, he sat there for a minute putting his hand up his chin and cupping it with confusion written on his face.

"What's wrong?!" Al worried.

His father pointed to the paper "Al did you pee on this?"

Al stood there stupidly "How can you-HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!? YOUR SON, MY BROTHER HAS JUST RUN AWAY AND ALL TOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS THAT!? OK, YES I DID; BUT IT WAS ON COMPLETE SHOCK! I DIDN'T MEAN TOO, BUT-"Al continued in his cries of protest.

Hohenheim was watching panic at its best, his son had a comical view of his waving his arms incoherently in the air, with fat perfectly round tears on both corners of his eyes.

Hohenheim felt a sweat drop accumulate on the side of his face before waving his hand lightly "Al, calm down I was just playing" well, it was actually a true question he was asking.

"How can you play like this?! Ed, where have you gone!?" Al's body fell face first on his dad's bed clutching the sheets as soon as he landed.

His father sighed, "Al, you have to calm down, panicking wont bring him back I assure you, your brother is very strong willed; though his acts might be think-headed at times. Plus, this isn't the first time he's left the house." He put his reading glasses back on the table and replaces it with his prescription ones.

"Mes, I mow," Al muffled into the covers, he lifted his head enough for breathing air "but he never truly _ran_ away before!" Al lightly sobbed.

"Yes, that may be true, but in the letter he put he just needed to think on his own for awhile and clear his head," He pulled out a cloth in front of his pajama shirt pocket and started to wipe his glasses, "I'm sure he'll be fine, he'll need this space, it might keep him from acting out like he does and after this phase is over he'll be back to-" Hohenheim stopped because nobody was in the room, he saw his son hopping pass his door trying to get his other leg into his pants leg; Afterwards, sounds echoing from the steps and a door slamming.

He sighed, picked up his book, and replaced his prescription with his reading glasses once again. "Oh, you're going to listen to me and not worry so much? That's great to know Alphonse," He spoke to the air.

"The gratifying rewards of being a single parent," He said before opening his book again. "Is this what every widow or bachelor has to go through?" He licked his thumb and turned a page "if so-" he paused to scan a bit of the book, "I might have to consider dating" the fifty year old finished.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Ed was splayed on the couch chopping on endless calories of cheese snacks and stuffing it into his mouth. It was becoming dark, and he had become hungry. The house had an old grand father clock that wrung every time a new hour beckoned on it. Funny, he didn't notice it before, probably because it was sitting in the corner adjacent to the door.

It was eight O'clock; he counted each ding and dong. His mouth was feeling unbearably dry too, though the cheese snacks were extremely good, they had unlimited amounts of salt in it.

He walked upstairs and grabbed some room temperature bottled water out the soccer bag. He walked to the open door frame on the left of the couch; he clicked the switch and watched cock roaches flee in terror. Hairs on his head stood on end, he danced and dodged around them and saw some crawl into cracks into the corners of the walls. He shivered at the thought of those things even touching him, again.

Damn he needed to get some bug repellent.

Ed eyed a phone on the wall, it was phone you had to turn all the way to get at least one number. Damn this house was old, those things still exist? He walked up to it and put it up to his ear, dial tone. He stood there wondering who he could call, some one he could trust, though he ran away from home he needed to tell somebody he trusted that would understand him; and not tell Alphonse where he was at.

It seemed stupid, but he thought it seemed some how necessary. He thought of some body that he could talk too, he cranked the numbers star sixty-nine to block the number he was calling from. He trusted this person, but even so he trusted his friend didn't mean they wouldn't try to force him.

He switched the bottled water to his automail hand, and with his flesh hand cranked the dial wheel nine more times. He leaned against the wall waiting for the rings to be completed.

"_Hello?"_ A voiced answered

"Hey, Winry"

"_Who is this, wait Ed!? Is this you, where the hell are you?!"_ She screeched, Ed could hear some glass drop in the back ground.

Ed pulled the screaming speaker away from his ear drums; can't say he didn't expect that though. "Its ok Winry I'm fine," Ed hesitated to put the phone back at the only thing he can hear with.

Good thing too, _"The hell it is!! A lot of people are worried about you! Your brother ran to my house with tears in his eyes looking for you! Why are you calling from a private number?!" _she yelled.

Well who could spread the news faster than the soccer whore? He left a note saying he'll be alright, but unless Al had definite evidence of his safety it would be hard to calm him down. "Winry, please stop yelling your making me deaf. I'm fine, trust me. I just need to think on my own for awhile." Ed slightly shook his head to move his hair out of his vision.

He heard a sigh on the phone, _"well at least tell me your some where still in city limits, or at least somewhere not too far, Edward?"_

"I didn't go far, trust me, this place is my home and that will never change." Ed said

"_Well as long as your still here…" _Winry trailed off _"well….Al is really taking it hard on himself right now, he's blaming himself for you leaving. He was sobbing; hard. Ed, I had to change blouse." _He could hear pots and plates swishing around and clunking together.

The guilt weighed heavily on his shoulder, he thought by the letter he would avoid Al being, well, Al. "Damnit, I didn't mean to make him cry like that, I just need a little bit of space and I'll come home." Ed sighed heavily making the guilt feel heavier; he heard glasses splashing in water.

"_Well,"_ she sighed, _"when do you plan on too, hopefully two days from now because I hope you know school still exists, maybe?" _

"Yea I thought about that and…" Ed shuffled his feet lightly on the tile kitchen floor "I need your help." He heard dishes stop shuffling over the phone.

"_Oh no, I'm not going to be a stand by accomplice in your oppression, No Edward,"_ she negated.

"No, no, no shut up that's not what I meant," Ed defended, "I just need you to bring my books to me, meet me up somewhere and give me a briefing of what we did in each class; you are in every one of my classes I might add." Ed gestured slightly as if she could actually see him.

She sighed "_Edward, what can I say if Alphonse see's me? He'll get extremely curious, and you know how he's a master observer." _More dishes swishing, _"Plus, you only get five excused absences a year, how can we explain why you haven't been in school, it wont be long until child services gets suspicious." _

"Don't worry Winry, I got it all covered. There's only a month left in school before summer break jumps in," Ed walked to the refrigerator; the cord was long enough. "Ok, we all know that exams are coming up, the most crucial events ever in school next to EOCT, and for the seniors SAT's." Ed opened the refrigerator, "And I figured…."

Ed stood there eyes bursting from his sockets in sudden shock and terror, he dropped the phone, with the bottled water still in his other hand. "What the-"Ed hesitated; he backed up and slid down against the wall. The refrigerator had a severed head in it, with blood coating the walls of the cold frigid box.

The terrifying scene made time stand still and made Edwards heart speed up. The eyes were spread different ways as if he was a gecko, mouth open with his tongue covered in a darker crimson. His face had showed feared as if he was screaming before he was put to a horrible death. Ed breath became heavy, lost of words. He was too frightened, he gave a startled half scream when an eye fell and rolled onto the floor. What the hell kind of boundaries did he cross when he stepped in this god forsaken house?

Both his ears went deaf to Winry's worries over the phone lying on the floor. He became extremely startled and shuffled when an abrupt noise hit the hard wood floor upstairs and heard very vivid steps. He panicked and breathing hinged as he quickly scrambled to his feet, hung up the phone, close the frig and ran under the kitchen table near the left of the kitchen, actually hoping, _praying_, that the shadows of the table would conceal him from his fate.

"How the hell do I manage to forget to turn the lights off?" The thing yawned, the sound of a man.

Ed scooted further under the table, he saw front ends of boots and his breath faltered, almost halting to him not breathing at all. He had a short glance of the boots before seeing nothing as the man turned the lights off, but after a short few seconds they flashed back on making Ed fidget again.

The boots moved across the kitchen, now with a black cloak fanning the heels of them. Ed felt small tears form around his eyes; if he was caught it would be over. He swore if he ever got out of this _alive_ he would drink milk until he threw up his organs. The figure slightly bent down and picked up the eye that fell out the refrigerator of hell. Ed only saw his arm extend as he bent half way, the man made a short 'hm' sound before opening the fridge and closing it again, walking out and turning off the lights.

He heard foot steps, another switch clicking, front door opening and closing, then nothing. Ed sat there afraid to move, there was an ACTUAL human head in that refrigerator, and a man walked in here opened the refrigerator as if that was normal! It was to him because he most likely did the massacre on the poor guy. Ed regained some of his air back, body shaking un-mercilessly he knew his next move was to get the hell out of that house and run to the nearest police station.

"Calm, Ed, calm. Stop shaking, your acting like a child," Ed breathed, "now get your ass up and get out of here," Ed boosted himself a small toy boat sail of confidence, which wasn't much at all.

Ed crawled from under the table and gripped on it from support to stand up; forgetting and leaving the water there. He felt around to feel the wall cave in where the door is suppose to be, he thought there might been a little light from the moon outside, but it seems the windows have been shaded off.

Ed walked carefully, he used his hands as his eyes; he felt the couch. He curved around it slowly breath hitching as his movements became steady. "Where's the door?" Ed asked, his eyes refused to avert.

"If you go straight and turn slightly to the left after going around the couch, you'll get there," A voice came from the darkness.

Ed's eyes went wide and his body shook uncontrollably, He was caught, he was fucking caught. Ed could cry right now, he was going to die. He was going to fucking die, why the hell did he run away!?

"You know," the voice started, it would be counted as friendly if it wasn't for the head incident.

Ed became startled and flustered; he heard the voice getting closer to him.

"It's rude to intrude in people's homes without being_ invited_," the thing sounded closer and Ed face looked left and right incoherently; he couldn't see! "But its ok, I am feeling kind of famished and it seems I don't have to go out for food tonight_"_ the thing opened his eyes; he was right in front of Ed. The things eyes glowing in the same devilish red he saw last night.

"So gratifying to know you cared," the thing simpered evilly.

Ed was screwed.

He was fucking screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

**CRIMSON DESIRE**

**Rated M: Yaoi, incest, blood gore, all that good stuff**

**RoyxEd**

**Full Metal Alchemist: belongs to Aniplex Inc and Himromu Arakawa**

**Time period:??**

**All I have to really say is enjoy the story. 8D**

He slept, his nose wrinkled slightly before his face went calm. His arms were parallel on either side of his body, incarcerated in a hard fibrous wood he slept in daily, by some what choice. It was comfortable, stable, and strong. He didn't complain.

His sleep was disturbed by those same original clock rings from downstairs, it was time to get up, it was time to _eat._

His eyes peered slowly open; his ears registered the sound quickly. His usual eating hour, it was a Saturday, oh yes, he loved Saturdays. The food is out later than usual. Oh joy.

He opened up the lid of his bed, stretched out his limbs and made loud disturbing noises with his neck when he twisted it in certain angles. He got out his sleeping quarters, reached and grabbed his hanging cape from a nail; didn't have to look, he knew it was there, it was always there. He put it on himself and walked to a lock on the floor that released his exit, he pulled the lock free.

His foot pushed on it and stairs descended downwards, making an abrupt noise on the floor. His stretching routine continued down another flight of steps; cloak waving behind his boots. As he got to his living area he looked left to see that the light was on in the kitchen, not only there but the living room also. Yesterday when he came in last night, or morning, the living room light was on, now the kitchen?

One eye brow on his face hitched upward to show an act of confusion. He walked to the source of the light.

"How the hell do I manage to forget to turn the lights off?" he yawned, feeling slumber still tapping on his lids.

He reached out his hand and turned off the lights, he thought that old age was FINALLY hitting him. He stood there for a second. He turned on the lights again, and looked down.

He walked to a disembodied pupil sitting on the kitchen floor; he bent down and picked it up. His suspicions were being tapped in now _somebody's trespassing on marked territory _he leered in his thoughts. He made a sound from his sealed lips, opened the frig, placed the eye beside the severed head, and closed it.

He walked out and turned off the lights again. He turned off the lights in the living room, silently shaded the windows off with the curtains that hung from them, open and closed the door, and slickly slid beside the grandfather clock in the corner. He folded his arms and waited to see if his deduction was true, he could easily see anything in the dark like a cat, per se.

He grinned to himself when he saw a head peer out the kitchen door; he guess he wasn't getting old after all. He tilted his head a little, it was a boy. A very short boy, though his stature looked like he was in grade school his facial features screamed different. He tried to force the boldness into himself, but clearly failing. The boy's hands were searching; he succeeded to touch the couch.

The man wondered how long this fellow has been trespassing in his house. But, he thought of this as a great opportunity to be able to eat take out, with out leaving the house. He didn't complain, the boy brought this on himself, he crossed unknown boundaries.

"Where's the door?" the boy spoke

The man smirked, how about a little fun before lunch, hm? "If you go straight and turn slightly to the left after going around the couch, you'll get there," he answered. He watched as the boy face turn into panic and his body started to shake, he obviously knew he was caught, and made an excellent demonstration of it. The boy knew he wasn't suppose to be here, by his body language he could tell. Well too late now, he's crossed boundaries, and consequences had to be handed out like an assignment; him being the teacher of course.

"You know," he said calmly, silently approaching the boy. The boy's terror became more noticeable as he got closer, he showed as if he was ready to cry. "It's rude to intrude in people's homes without being_ invited_," He stood there and bent down to the boy's height, staring at him thrust his face left and right _trying_ to find him; what a silly boy. The man could tell the boy was scared out of his skin, the man shrugged as he continued, "But its ok, I am feeling kind of famished and it seems I don't have to go out for food tonight_"_ The man let his eyes light up in that devilish glow that made the most heavy brawn man quake in un-imaginable fear.

"So gratifying to know you cared," He simpered

He could tell the child knew he messed up.

He messed the fuck up.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Ed would love to be in somebody else's position right now, if a women was having a baby, he would want to switch places with her. If a child was being whooped, he wanted to switch places with that child and endure his stings. Hell, if a child was being forced to drink milk, he WANTED to be in the child's place so bad. He wanted to be anywhere than where. He. Was. At. Right. NOW. He was paying too many dues for just leaving the house, forget the year of income. This was 5 yrs of intuition in ten minutes.

What the hell was going to happen to him? He constantly told him self he should have stayed home, he shouldn't have walked out that damn door, he shouldn't have entered this damn house! He regretted so much at that point.

He dreaded, DISPIRITED the fact of being somebody else's lunch, he wasn't appetizing! Well, he never tasted himself, but he can guarantee that he was filled with mounts and mounts of guts and snot and other stuff that could be count as disgusting. But to the heart-less monster in front of his vision, he could be a grand feast.

Ok, he gave him self desperate options. Did he have the balls to run? Nope, those haven't grown yet. He could punch the thing in the eyes, but even if he did he still couldn't see the fucking door! Ok, desperate times called for desperate measures, he'll do what certain animals would do when being hunted down by there worst predator.

One: defecation

Two: urination

Three: regurgitation

Four: fainting

If he did number one, it won't only be disgusting but leave a horrific smell. Plus, his bowels weren't with him right now. Number two wasn't going to happen, because he surely didn't want to mess up another pair of pants with piss, also he already peed forty minutes ago. He didn't even know why number three was in there, surely this monster has some kind of night vision, as he knows now. He could most likely see him trying to make himself throw up; he didn't really like that option anyway.

His fourth option seemed more reasonable than the other three, so there's his patriotic vote.

Ed's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body collided dramatically on to the hard maple floor; head bouncing two small jumps when it made impact.

_AH, FUCK_ _!!_ Edward inwardly cringed, that shit hurt; a lot. He wanted to cradle the back of his skull with the palms of his hands, he wanted to groan and fold in pain to relieve it. He couldn't, he had to lay there and act like he didn't feel it, as if his nerves had shut in down as soon as he closed his eyes. He laid there still as a corpse, but inside his head was whole different story; a mental war had begun.

Ed didn't hear anything for a second, but he could feel the creature glaring intently at him; dare he open his eyes to see glowing crimson staring back? Hell no. He's seen the movies, and he damn sure was not going to be one of those ignorant fools, he had some common sense.

He heard those tapping taunting foot steps, and that same click of a light switch. He wasn't engulfed in darkness anymore; thank who ever ruled this earth. He continued to lie still, hearing those same taps enclose on him. Ok, he avoided fate for like a mini second, what was his next move? What was the demons next move was the more impending question.

He could feel a shadow drape over his body. He soon known the body was over him when the front edge of his foot felt the cape the monster was wearing over take it, soon that same feeling conquered his knees and the bottom half of his thighs. Was this thing observing him, or was he figuring out which part he should start on first?

The thing sat there, staring down at him, he could feel it. He sat there and sat there, he was messing with Ed's mind; what the hell was he going to do?! Ed hands _slightly_ flinched beside him when the thing nose touched his, feeling its breathing on his upper lip. He was obviously trying to make him move, what a sick bastard. Ed quickly registered what it was trying to do; it wanted to make sure he was alive when it killed him, not unconscious. It would take out the _fun_ of it if he didn't feel it, every excruciating tingling pain it most likely had in store for him. This thing was truly a monster. The thing breathed harder, Ed's face stayed placid. The thing finally got that what he was doing was going on false pretense and leaned up.

Suddenly, a touch, more human than claws, a hand, an actual _human_ feeling hand, it felt up the side of his neck. Ed's hand slightly shutter, the touch stopped. Had it seen his hands move? He could only hope not. The thing sat there for a minute and then Ed felt it lightly pat his face. There were more light pats, but then the pats got harder. Was this suppose to be amusing? Ed wasn't laughing. He felt the thing lean forward, closer to his face. Suddenly, the thing had evidently reared back his hand, because Ed face had endured a hard excruciating slap across his left cheek. That sent signal to his brain, Ed's reflexes had been breached and his right automail arm had punched up.

Ed didn't actually expect his arm to do it; thank some one for his fast reflexes. Ed sat up and tried to sooth the stinging pain on his left cheek with his left hand. He opened his eyes to see the demon was lying on its back. Ed forgot he had automail, he feels so natural to him it feels like a normal limb. He lightly tapped the foot of the lying body with the end of his toe for any sudden movements, it was out cold. Ed hoisted himself up on his two feet; cradled his head as the headache from falling had returned.

He walked around the body to take a closer look at the face, it was a man? No older than twenty-five or six. Ed studied the man, was this the same man threatening his fate? Ed eyes trailed to the boots, those were the same boots he spotted in the kitchen. So this was his demon, the thing,_ it_. He looked human, nothing what Ed expected really. It didn't disappoint him, just perplexed him. He was expecting a more of uh, how to say, cantankerous_, _squalid_, _and vile looking creature_; _though this_, _being_, _had the anatomy of an every day male bystander_. _

His hair had a sable sooty color, and was short. His face showed signs of a matured male, with a babyish outlook making its own coat his features. Ed didn't care what he wore really his body was covered in black, Black suit, black boots, and cloak.

Where there more_ things_ like this? Monsters that live among mankind, it's a bit disturbing to know the person you borrow a pencil from, will soon take your flesh for there own. This _man _looked normal, but he wasn't, far from normal. Ed didn't have to bend far to see a darkening red bruise on the side of the man's jaw.

An eye for an eye.

He softly rubbed against the red sting on his cheek, slightly glaring at the knocked out _being. _Oh he was going to find out more about this _man_. There are more of his species hidden in the great abyss of the earth's crevice; as he knows from Friday's chase down. That's one too many.

An eye for a fucking eye.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ed?" She heard a sudden silence of the speaker of the phone, "Ed, what's wrong?" She blinked, she still heard nothing. Then she heard a tumbling sound over the speaker "Ed, what are you doing what is that sound? Did you drop the phone?" she questioned. Winry removed her rubber gloves and set them beside the sink.

Suddenly there was a startled scream from the other side of the line "Edward, why are you screaming!? Answer me!" she worried, she wasn't getting response, what had happen? "Edward!" she yelled, "Edward!!" she screamed twice as loud. Without warning the line cut off and there was that imminent all too familiar dial tone, but it had an immoral feel to it, something wasn't right.

She slowly hung up the phone, she could only imagine what her mind could whip up _Oh God I can only pray, I hope not. _She thought, spit slid down her throat when she made a gulping sound. There was a menacing pending silence; she leaned against the soapy sink.

"Edward, where the hell are you?" she whispered.

Her head slung up at a ring from the phone, the sound echoed and melted onto the walls. She snatched it from the receiver "HELLO!?" she said hurriedly, shoulders hitch and body tense. She soon relaxed her body when she found out it wasn't the voice she exactly wanted to hear, she leaned against the sink, breast against the lip of it. "Yea, ok, I hear you." She crossed her ankles, and put the phone between her shoulder and cheek, "again? Ok I know I know, Paninya calm down. I know, I know that!" she sneered, "I know it's serious! I do act serious! Don't worry; I'll get my transmitter this time! No, I will not forget it!" Winry un-hooked he ankles and tapped the end of her left foot on the tiled floor in irritation. She snatched in phone from its comfortable position and turned the speaker towards her face "Oh, yeah, bring that shit up again! That always proves something! I make mistake and you hold it against me forever!" she screeched into the phone. Her body went vertical and her free hand clenched, "Ok, whatever Paninya! I'll see your ass in thirty minutes!" she slammed the phone onto the receiver to emphasize how angry she was.

She slightly bent her body down, at least forty-five degrees forward, fist clenched, and stomped her way out the kitchen; flinging incoherent words in the air. Her ear picked up the ringing of the door bell, she sneered. _I told her thirty minutes! Maybe if she and Sciezska didn't leave me here with all the damn chores!_ She marched her way to the source of the noise and opened the door with force "look, I told you I was going to see you in thirty min-Alphonse?" She stopped.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Alphonse said, as nervous smile plastered on his face.

Her anger subsided; she could save for the real problem later. "I'm sorry," she smiled, feeling a little embarrassed, "its just Paninya is riding my nerves again," She said. "I see," Alphonse slightly smiled, though melancholy pulled it on there by force.

Her face softened "Alphonse, are you ok?" she asked, moving to the side and gesturing her hands as an invite into her abode. Alphonse blinked and then gave a soft smile "I guess" he answered, accepting the invite and walked by the blonde. Winry closed the door and passed him going to the couch; she patted one of the back cushions softly to accentuate he was able to sit. Alphonse silently obliged, he put his hands into his pocket and lightly sat down.

"Are you thirsty? I have some grape juice in the refrigerator if you want," she italicized; she felt she should be as considerate as she could be in such a trivial time for him and his family.

"No, Winry, thank you for the hospitality though. I really appreciate it," that same sad smile still melted on his features.

"Anytime Alphonse, are you alright? Did you need something?" she asked, sitting on the couch by her sandy colored haired friend; with a small space between them.

"Actually, I came here to apologize, I shouldn't have came on you and let my remorse all on you," He gave her those sad puppy eyes. "I just came rudely, and…….I'm sorry."

"No, no Alphonse, don't apologize for how you felt. Your brother left the house, it's understandable to feel how you felt" she comforted.

"But all I did was cry on your shoulder, and when I found out you didn't know where Ed was, I ran out of here like an adolescent child; I didn't acknowledge you in anyway." His shoulder slacked, and his elbows rested on his knees as he leaned forward. "I wanted to thank you." He straightened up a little, "for letting me cry on your shoulder, and everything else you've done for my brother and me." He smiled ever so sweetly toward the girl.

How can a boy be so adorable? She smiled "you know I'm always there for you guys, through the good and the bad times, and do anything for you. We are the three musketeers after all." She reassured, settling her hand on his back. His smile turned into a grin at the touch, "there's my Alphonse" she chuckled.

He gave a small chuckle also. He blinked with his prize winning smile; melancholy not tugging at it this time. "Hey Winry?" He straightened up all the way, body turned more towards her now. "yea?" she lifted her hand from the curve of his back, "can you do a favor me?" he asked, he leaned slightly forward.

"Absolutely." She answered.

"When you-can you keep an eye out for my brother?" he asked.

She looked baffled for a minute "Al, you should know I would automatically, hold heartedly, with out an invitation to do so. You guys are my friends, my brothers, family." She gave a disappointed look, "and if anything would happen to either of you, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. You guys are my kin, and if a hair went missing on your heads I would look for it, let alone you guys." She laid her hand on his shoulder, "and you of all people should know that, Al," she gave a small smile, but her face had disappointment all over it.

Al couldn't help but to feel a stinging in his heart, a bit of guilt tugging at his collar. The fifteen year old put his head down in shame; the sixteen year old simply sighed and ruffled the sandy hair teens head. "I will keep an eye, and ear out for _our _brother, alright little bro?" She smiled.

Al like the symphony of solace from being called 'little bro', it showed acceptance, unscathed, security. He wasn't alone. It felt overwhelmingly good to know he had another sibling, though not blood, she was family. Ed never really showed much compassion anymore, he never called him little bro. He didn't talk to Al anymore, if anything he tried to avoid talking to him about personal things. Winry took the time to actually _listen _and answer with a pleasant voice at the end. Ed would blow it off easily and want to talk about it later, but never did. It made Al feel excluded from his brother's life. If Ed opened up it would actually shock him, and fill him with such hysterical felicity, he would choke on his Adam's apple. Broadcast it on TV if he had too. He now had two siblings, some one he could open up too, tell things too with out being ignored and yelled at, because he felt uncomfortable with the subject. He was sure Ed felt the same way; he would talk to Winry, but won't tell him a whispering syllable. He couldn't help but to feel envious at times, but now he saw why he told her so much with out regret or doubt, it was like talking to a nonjudgmental conformist. She was secretly, in the back ally of his mind, unknowingly, was his sister, but now he confirmed with back up authentication.

Al felt blubbering moisture fill up the rims up his eyes, he couldn't help it, but it wasn't out mourning, it was from providential gratification. His mind wasn't functioning; his body moved on its own. He pounced on Winry with a joyous embrace around her slender body. She sat there staring down at the boy, but soon wrapped her arms around his head and rested her head on top of his. She gave a small sigh, sniffing his hair in the process, it smelled of soap and fresh hair grease. They sat there for a minute or two before she finally decided to break in. "As much as I am loving this, I have to go somewhere and I prefer keeping my blouse dry this time," she laughed playfully.

Al leaned back smiling, wiping his eyes. "Yea your right," he grinned, "I need to be heading home too." He pointed out.

"I'll drive you home," she smiled; she rose off the couch, "I've had my permit for more than a year now, so I'm able to drive with other people." She said as if she was twenty years older than Alphonse. "Just give me a minute, I need to get some stuff out my room." She announced. She walked to the steps. Al had follower her, and stopped at the bottom of the steps.

"Uh" He point up a bent finger

Winry stopped and turned slightly "hm?"

"Thank you, again Win-sister," Al corrected himself, and blushed when he saw the expression she had on her face. She gave a huge grin "No prob little bro, that's what sisters are for," with that she ran up the rest of the steps.

Alphonse gave a sigh, but he was content, Solemn, at peace, which is the opposite of how he was feeling all day.

It was_ nice_

000000000000000000000000000000000

The _man _stirred slowly, face tingling; sore. He groaned, coming to. He blurrily blinked, his head throbbed, what did he hit, what hit him? He didn't register right away, he couldn't, he felt dizzy. He became aware; when he slightly moved his body turned into a circle and then slowly turned back to the opposite direction once again. He drearily looked down he saw his feet, and the ceiling? He looked up to see a little of his hair hanging, and the floor? He tried to move his arms, he could only twitch them. His hands and ankles where twined together, but a longer rope tied to the original rope around his ankles. He was hung upside down.

If the man hands weren't tied he would slap his forehead. "How embarrassing," he mumbled, "if the guys ever found this out, they will eat at me until I'm nothing but bone, then suck out the marrow." He slightly moved on purpose so his body could slowly spin around in disrepute, he sighed again. When he completed one disgruntled circle, there was another. He was hanging in the living room area in front of the crevice of the kitchen door, because of that blonde shit head. Where was that nuisance anyway? The man soon found out when a barrel of a gun was pointed right in his face after doing another turn around. The man simply made a sniffing sound from his nose and blinked, "so they let kids work these things now? Oh dear," the man sighed.

"For a dead man your sure acting lively," Ed grimed.

"Hell isn't bad when you've been living in it your whole life." The man returned placidly.

Ed cocked the gun, holding the barrel in the same position, "what are you?" he demanded more than asked.

"A guy, last time I checked" he answered. Ed's anger sparked, he slung the barrel of the shot gun side ways "Don't play fucking stupid!" Ed yelled.

The man sighed, "I assure you, young _young_ boy, I'm not playing stupid. The only really ignorant person is the one threatening another person's life with a weapon." The man blinked, "how old are you anyway?" on the note of _young._

"Old enough to send your brains flying" Ed said sourly.

The man made a heavy sigh, "First this," he said twisting in his ropes, "now a twelve year old with a loaded firearm, and a mind that's so menacing psychotic he's having ideas of sending brain matter against the wall." The man face turned slightly to see a cockroach scurrying up the wall.

The man cringed and folded in, something was thrusted into him. Ed had lifted the butt of the gun over his head and slung right into the man stomach, since he wasn't tall enough back end him with it. The man coughed immensely at the unexpected hit, he searched for air. His body spun around in a circle, the man was being mean mugged by a kid, oh yes, if the guys found this out they will eat at him to the very depths of his soul.

"Do get something straight, you thing," Ed breathed out harshly, "I am NOT, not a child. If you would like another reminder I will oblige you on your offer. I am sixteen, not twelve you dipshit!"

The man continued to cough, but it was slowing, "that was little juvenile don't you think?" he hoarsely responded. "Juvenile!? You have a fucking severed head in your frig and planned on eating me, and you call ME damn juvenile!?" Ed mildly yelled, "you make me sick."

"You make me tall," the man returned. He folded again when he was reminded by the butt of the gun, and the air he just regained had left him once more. Coughs vaulted from his throat and out of his mouth. His body twirled again.

"You are in NO position to make remarks on my height. Keep it up and I'll aim 'higher'." Ed held the gun on the floor beside him and folded a fist against his hip. Ed could see this man was useless since he's tied up, if he did have some kind of threat he would have done it by now. "Now, who are you?" Ed demanded.

The man was still twirling slowly, "in all honesty, I should be asking you that question." The man grunted, regaining his breath. Ed narrowed his eyes; he leaned the shot gun on the couch, walked over to the man and grabbed his shoulders to stop the spinning. He could care less whether or not if the man was getting dizzy, it was just annoying the hell out of him.

Auriferous pupils met inky black, with embedding dark blue pupils. Ed scoffed, he let go of the man's shoulders, step back once, and crossed his arms. He was waiting for the man's answer. The man's eyes were flat, as the gold ones glared intently, burning a hole through his skull.

He blinked, "Well, if you want to be so well educated in my existence, it would be very ill-mannered of me too deny your request." He said calmly, closing his eyes, "my name is Roysamual Luthane Mustang."

"Ok, Roysemem-whatever your name is"

"Roysamual"

"Whatever."

"Call me Roy since you're going to have great difficulty remembering it," he said.

"Ok, Royyy." Ed drooled it out in annoyance, "what are you exactly, because you sure ain't human."

"Well, to set the record straight, I'm not a 'thing' as you called me before," Roy corrected, "and I am a vampire."

Ed stood there blinking, "bull shit, your lying." He spat. "Oh yea, I'm LYING," Roy rolled his eyes, and yawned, showing two sharp fangs poking from his dentures. Well that was proof enough. "You are one of those?" Ed said a bit startled, slightly unfolding his arms.

"Well I sure ain't no dog" Roy mocked, purposely using grammatically incorrect english. Ed seemed to catch on, narrowed his eyes and his lips grimed, "Alright," he spat, "how many of _you _are plundering this city with your existence?"

"I don't think I will accommodate your question with an answer," Roy plainly said.

"Why the fuck not?" Ed replied grisly.

"I will answer any questions you have rasped in your throat, well the ones I_ can_ answer, as long as you get me down from this height." Roy said, "It will be equivalent exchange for not blowing my head off; plus, the blood is rushing to my head."

Why should even agree to this? This TV myth? But if he gets him down, will he try to drain the nutrients from his body? He couldn't trust this man.

"Alright," Ed agreed, "But by ONE condition," Ed put one finger to emphasize it, "as long as I'm here, you will **not** try to mutilate me with your talons in your mouth."

Roy swung lightly on the rope, "Alright" He answered, "as long as you're _here _I will not embed my fangs into you"

Ed head tilted slightly, "how do I know I can trust you?"

"Well you can't," Roy answered simply, "but I am a man of my word, which is more than I can say then half."

Ed stood there and stared at the man intently, Roy gaze didn't change, it stayed solemn. This bastard better be true to his word or the walls are going to have a new coat of paint.


	4. Chapter 4

CRIMSON DESIRE

**CRIMSON DESIRE**

**Rated M: Yaoi, incest, blood gore, all that good stuff**

**RoyxEd**

**Full Metal Alchemist: belongs to Aniplex Inc and Himromu Arakawa**

**Time period:??**

**All I have to really say is enjoy the story. :3**

**for the people who read and run, and the people who read in review, in the last chapter I had some difficulty and I was missing the rest of the chapter and it stopped at the word 'patriotic' but it had more to that. If you wasn't able to read the rest of the last chapter, please so graciously do :D So you wont be confuzzled on this one XD. **

**Recap :3:**

"_Alright," Ed agreed, "But by ONE condition," Ed put one finger to emphasize it, "as long as I'm here, you will __**not**__ try to mutilate me with your talons in your mouth."_

_Roy swung lightly on the rope, "Alright" He answered, "as long as you're here I will not embed my fangs into you"_

_Ed head tilted slightly, "how do I know I can trust you?" _

"_Well you can't," Roy answered simply, "but I am a man of my word, which is more than I can say then half." _

_Ed stood there and stared at the man intently, Roy gaze didn't change, it stayed solemn. This bastard better be true to his word or the walls are going to have a new coat of paint_

000000000000000000000000000000000

The young man sighed in incredulity. Though his existence is not really an A class dust of wonder, he still treasured his life. He cupped his jaw and ran it back in forth efficiently, augmenting his options 'if' he did this and the options 'if' he didn't do it.

Roy sighed and made a diminutive twist with his bond body; he implicated how the boy must feel about letting him free after what he tried to do to him before. If he was going to be hanging there he my as well situate a record, how many spins could he complete in one minute.

Ed glanced at the spinning myth debatably, what was he doing? Ed sighed and just counted the man as childish. Though he acted so perilous towards him before, now he seemed so harmless, like he wasn't even an intimidation to an ant, he clouted himself mentally. A homicidal maniac would be undisruptive too if he was bond from head to toe also.

He shifted his weight and settled his hands on his hips like a disconcerted women. He grumbled, not on his thought progression but he was effortlessly getting goaded by what the myth was doing. Ed being Ed he gets straightforwardly aggravated by the smallest negligible things, his eyes went grimly horizontal and he glowered. Ed couldn't be a teacher, he would have too many lawsuits injected up in ass and puked up out his gullet, he would be sent to confinement on the first day of the job. He knows he would, he didn't need anybody to tell him. The most minuscule thing irritated him. At a ceremony with his brother his antenna on his head would not stay up, he sauntered up to the podium to give a short dialogue on being part of the principles list of having straight A's and mid sentence he shrieked : _Why wont this fucking thing stay up!? _And he was in seventh grade. Though he knows now, even after hours when school is over vulgar language isn't permissible.

Ed unhurriedly drummed his left foot on the timber beneath him. The myth only had nippy glance at the boy, and it was sufficient for him to inventory what he thought the minor was thinking. "If…..you…..really…..distrust….me….then…" Ed grimed, clutch the collar of the man's shirt and twisted him so his face was towards his. Roy could see the impatience sweltering in his pupils. "Thank you," He frivolously shook his head to rid of the dizziness, "as I was stating, if you really have some misgivings about my declaration, though I don't blame you, then willingly keep the shot gun equipped."

The teen scoffed, "Of course I was going to do that. With your consent or no," he released his collar, "I was just having my own assessment." Ed creased his arms.

"So, do you plan on letting me down?" Roy eyebrow quirked upward, "Or would you rather prolong this classified convention your having with yourself mentally, while I drape here leisurely becoming air-headed from lack of air to my brain?" he looked flatly.

"Whatever gives me the information I need." Ed answered.

"Well, as I inquired before, I will tell you what I _can _react if you let me down, on top of that a promise to not murder you or do impairment to you as long as your _here_, though that might be trivial to go by my statement but I am a man of my word. You just have to have reliance in me, that's all I can articulate." He ended, prepared for an additional round of spiraling.

Ed seized his collar again, "that annoys the hell out of me, don't do that." He said brusquely. The teen stared him in the eyes, and the myth quirked one of his eye brows upward, and then shrugged, presenting a nonchalant appearance.

Ed's eyes was austere, his pupils shifted a bit, staring fixedly at the older male. Roy stared back as if he could see throughout the boy's eyes. They both unknowingly were having a long staring contest. To Ed it was like staring into an immense black abyss of obscurity, nil to be shown, nil to be told, but a copious quantity of a held clandestine sail of furtive secret. Ed lost the staring contest, he sighed, and his eyes profoundly fell close. He said zilch but bypasses the hanging body and leisurely walk in the kitchen to revisit with a stilted chair. He put it down, and then strides to the sofa. Roy minimally blinked at the boy as he saw him envelope the seat of the chair with one of the cushions. His eyes unremitting to trail when the boy obtained the two other bust blemished couch cushions and set them on the ground above his head.

Ed clamber the chair and little by little unchained the rope, feeling his feet be submerged into the cushion, "if you say anything, laugh, or even imagine somewhat insulting, I will move those cushions out the way." Ed threatened.

Didn't take long for the myth to comprehend that the boy was referring about his height, plus, declining on hardwood head first most likely wouldn't feel to well. He complied and didn't respond.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Winry's hands stayed fold over around the wheel, head frontward and attentive on the road. She became slightly diverted by a small mew of a snore. It sounded like purring or a low non-threatening growl, when did a cat get in her car? She crooked her head a little to see her non-blood related claimed brother sleeping. His body leaning forward, arms folded against the dash board, and his head nestled in them. If she actually wasn't driving something that could actually exterminate her and him she would die of sugar shock. God this boy was so lovable. He grouse and faintly shifted. Poor child spent the majority his sunlight hours searching for his brother and exhausted his body out.

The muffled crushes of rocks against the rubber tires of the vehicle showed no real disturbance against his harmless form. She felt something trounce her, she had too, she had to pat his head. He was like a latent puppy, or a kitten. At least twirl his ponytail a little. Secretly, it was something she for eternity wanted to do. His ponytail was so damn long; his brother never let his ponytail nurture too lengthy, he would always hack it off if it grew to a certain extent. If you didn't distinguish the Elric brother's, then you will know them by the length of the tails on the back of there heads. The oldest was the one with the shortest tail, and the youngest was the one with the longest tail, as some referred them at school. If Al wasn't referred as a soccer conqueror and Ed as a subsequent Einstein then by 'short' and 'long ponytail guys'.

Even when she was reassuring Al, when he so bluntly jumped into her arms for a solitude of peace, she _**wanted**_ to engage in recreation with his ponytail. She knew it wasn't right, it was discourteous and showed a play of ignorance on her court and she didn't want to shoot that goal. Her companion _(or non-related brother) _was weeping in her chest, and needed the relaxing consolation of her arms and the simplicity of her voice saying: its alright, everything will be fine. She felt culpable by the fact her thoughts weren't complying with the words that she falsely regurgitated out her mouth.

Now, on a shady black paved road in her car, it seemed alright. I mean she shouldn't feel a false sense of culpability now. She bit her lip and lightly touches his head and rubs it, warm smile stretched on her face. He nuzzled further in his arms and smiled. So God help her, if she wasn't holding the boys existence into her hands right now she would give up custody of the wheel and wring him until the sugar bust from his eyes. His hair felt like silk, not quite like pure silk, but close enough. She captivated her hand lightly on his ponytail, glancing at the road during the whole thing. She flicked the end of his tail like, well, a tail.

He giggled, this was amusing to her. It was enjoyable. Al grumbled and his eyes murkily peered vaguely open. She seize her hand away, "I'm sorry Alphonse, did I wake you?" she inquire troubled. He didn't answer, he just fuzzily gazed at nothing, "Winry?" he asked unsteadily.

"Yes Alphonse?" She responded, feeling dire for waking him. The road had her full attention again. "Do you think Ed left us?" Al query, voice still drowned with sleep.

"Huh? Of-of course not Alphonse, Ed told me one time _(an hour ago) _that this will always be his home and he would never leave this city." She answered, _(before the phone fell on the floor, startled scream, and then dial tone)_ she was sure he was ok, he in all probability saw a bug, or a rat, something than what her mind was swarming up with.

There was a muzzy chuckled, "when me and Ed were little, the teacher smacked Ed with a ruler and sent him to a corner and Ed put..a…snake…in……her……" as soon as it started it ended. Al went back to slumber. She gave him a quizzical glance, was he even awake? He may have been sleep talking.

She sighed, "I have to get you home to a real bed," she lightly pressed on the gas, "and hurry before I have to bite Paninya's head off."

000000000000000000000000000000000

Ed was positioned at the other end of the couch shotgun decisively pressed against his chest, hands enthralling the gun with care. He let the myth go, but doesn't mean to let go of his guard. Roy had resolute upon himself to get a hold of a beverage out the kitchen, he singled out one cushion and positioned it on the couch, showing no sign of going or planning to go against his word. He set down his drink on the coffee table, it was amber colored but a little shadowy then most made, like a golden light auburn. He selected up the two remaining couch cushions, he tucked one in the middle, goes on his knees on the middle one and went to tuck the third one in, as he did he heard the boy jump back and points the barrel of the gun at his skull. After the duty was completed Roy serenely raised his hands in surrender or to show he secrete nothing up his sleeve.

He elevated his head to see his ears didn't deceive him; he lifted off his knees and took a seat at the other end of the couch to give the boy some sense of security. The man hands stayed mildly in the air, he traveled to the steps. "Where the hell are you going?!" Ed shouted, gun pointed for fire at anytime.

"Well," Roy started, not attempting to turn around, "I sought to go get a wash cloth and set some ice in it, considering how we both allocate fairly the identical injury on our faces, I would deem ice would be appropriate for the inflammation; I lack bags to put the cubes in."

That bastard did smack him, and Ed thumped the bastard with his metal arm, "I'm fine, I don't need any ice. I'm a sixteen year old teenager, you're older than I am and you can't take a hit from me that bad you have to get ice? How feeble." Ed said.

"Well, your hit wasn't exactly what I anticipated." Roy turned his body towards the teen, knowing there is no point of receiving the cloths now. He convey one hand down and pressed his jaw left and right, "felt like my jaw was displaced, to be as youthful as you are you have quite a punch on you." Roy accolade, he leisurely walked to the couch and assembled on the cushion at the end the teen wasn't over shadowing.

Ed was a high achiever, he was no dummy. The man was complimenting him, lowering his guard, making him vulnerable. Pushing respects into his ego was most likely his key attribute. The man had some elements worth bragging; Ed could tell this guy could figure you out by studying you. Eating out the things you love most and forcing on you at once, Ed wasn't a great deal of a compliment whore so the bastard would have to endeavor a diverse tactic.

The myth slightly crossed his legs and took a nip of the amber liquid that was marinating its sweet liquor flavored essence on the insides of the clear wine glass. He savored it, as if it was a delegacy only known to his own inexplicable lips. The man leaned more into the back cushions of the couch and settled his right arm at the back top of it. Feeling hot liquid squirm through his pipe line made him feel more reassured. He set the glass down again and gave a solemn smirk, screening his sharp talons to remind the teen he was the real deal and not a myth. "I'm relaxed now, so please ask," he said.

Ed's body vaguely slumped, putting more weight one leg than the other, "I hope this isn't a crappy cliché lamp ordeal," he grimed.

"No, you get more than three questions, a lot of people think of us as myths but were not THAT mythical and cliché" Roy said.

"Ok," Ed said, "vampires, as I've read anyways, imbibe blood as fuel."

"Yes, though you humans may very well elongate the truth on some things to increase more naïve kids to consume out your hands, you do gain some truth, you people have more enjoyment publishing out fiction anecdote to keep kids wetting there beds at night, not knowing there is some nonfiction in your inscription." Roy interrupted

"So it's true?" Ed questioned, ignoring the fact the myth broke into his sentence.

"Yes, yes it is"

"That's sick" Ed doured

"Oh, how so?" Roy asked quirking his eyebrow.

Ed set the back end of the gun on the timber floor, "How so?" Ed scoffed, "here you are mutilating women and men, hell children, if to stoop so low, and suck the nutrients out of them. That's pretty much on the sick meter pops, if your memory hasn't become murky in this last hour I wasn't exactly at your mercy." Ed set his hand on his hip.

Roy cupped his chin and nodded. He leaned forward and took a sip of his amber treasure again; he set it back on the table. Roy pursed his lips together to suck the lingering liquid session on his lips, "well, all I can declare is the will to survive, I won't fib, I have had my portion of blood, but you can't honestly say you're any distinct from how I live my life." He inclined forward, missing the deficient engaging taste against his lips again.

"How the hell are you going to compare me to you!?" Ed yelled, "I don't go mutilating things with my teeth thank you."

"Oh, au contraire, and I'm not only measure up to you, but half the world," he leaned back into the couch, "when you eat, as you entitle it to be called now, a hamburger, how do you feel when you consume it?"

Ed tilted his head at the inquiry, "where are you getting at?"

"I'm saying my dear minor; when you keen on mutton you are intaking what use to be an animal, am I right?" Roy said,"as I've erudite, to craft these hamburgers, you have to slaughter a cow, a subsist creature." He finished seizing for his drink again.

Ed blinked, "wait!" He set the gun against the side of the couch, "that is completely discrete!!" He pointed a finger

"OH?" Roy simply quirked an eye higher than the other, twirling the amber liquid in the glass.

Touché

Ed's finger went limp, "well, no, an animal is an animal, it can't speak. It was meant to be eaten" he folded his arms.

"So, your saying going after a mute is alright? There meant to be consumed?" Roy asked flatly, Ed's hand went by his side.

Touché Touché

Ed grumbled. "For the record, I don't go after children; I honestly think it's cruel and dis-hearted to go after an infant or a toddler." Roy crossed his arms and nodded.

_Well, at least he has some principles _Ed thought

"I wait until there twelve or thirteen to hunt them down," He nodded in the same buoyancy. Ed positioned a single knee on the end of the couch for a boost, "how in the hell is that any different!?" Ed shrieked, assenting his left hand decisively on the top back of the couch and his right on the edge end of the couch. Ed perceived what he was doing and hurriedly bounded down and gripped the gun; Roy had question marks fashioned around his cranium. The man was smarter than Ed should have countered; he was able to get him off guard.

Roy perusaled in the tawny liquid at his murky reflection, one side of his lips stimulated up to show one of his sharp teeth, he put his pinky in there and started grazing for un-needed particles that procrastinated there. He made a suckling clamor with his tongue to finish his self grooming. "What would be your next question?" Roy asked, keeping his gaze locked on his flawless striking features.

"Well, I know there are more of you out there, you should know." Ed barbed out sourly, the way they clarified it made it resonance like a racist juncture. By Ed saying 'more of you out there' and Roy saying 'you humans', it seem that way to them. Ed merely didn't like to use the word vampire, it sounded so infantile, as if he was existing in a fiction book. He rather just submit them as 'myths' because that's how he breeded up reading them as. Myths. To find out they actually subsist makes him sense this was a dream, still in his bed, in no way parting home in the first place. Makes you conjecture if werewolves, tooth fairies, mermaid, golems, Frankenstein, and extra story book wonders exist also, kind of attention-grabbing but also forbidding.

Roy identified them as 'humans' because that's what they were submitted as. As society labeled, He wasn't human, he was deviant, going against nature. He had teeth of a saber tooth tiger, and did what he had to do to survive. He never said he get pleasure from taking peoples lives for his on benefit. Society had caste that humans are land dwellers; they never eat another for provisions. It was how society had inputted as the superlative race. To 'his' people they were natural in there eyes, and the humans were deviant and aberrant. The mass of the 'humans' population was way too abundant. They were society, and caste them as perverse unnatural beings by chronicle manuscripts sold at a despicable price a kid can buy on an allowance. It snubbed many to be called myths. They were as authentic as the next soul up, but they were never heard to be to some extent tolerable, because society are so profound into there own deceit they don't know that they ACTUALLY exist on this terrain called Earth. As much as the human's ignorance insults many of his people, they rather be in the back alley of all mendacity.

"Yes, there is an accountable number of us, as I would guesstimate there at least a handful in your conurbation." Roy alleged. It shook Ed, he knew there were some in his city, but a handful seemed to be enough, or too numerous. "In counting," Roy added.

"In counting?" Ed questioned fretful.

"Well, to give you a modest vampire logic, as you may know by drowning your self in knowledge of fiction literature, you may know that a vampire can revolutionize another into one." Roy explicated, "But only if we choose too." The boy had adolescence written on his face by that avowal; it didn't go pass Roy's sight. "To modernize you to real redefined reality of us, I'll enlighten you" Roy shifted his body right, keeping his body on the same cushion, "These" he pointed to one of his fangs with one hand as the other lifted up his lip line, "of course you know what they execute, they retain a special compound in it that only we possess, we liberate it into the human neck if we opt you to befall one, if commendable of the title of course. If we implore not too, well I'm sure I don't have to elucidate what will ensue." He let his lip go.

Ed's eyes went spacious, not in shock but in incredulity at the acquired knowledge. He definitely didn't peruse that as a child. Usually the story would be an individual getting bit in the collar, and end up being one also. Or just breathe your last breath. He never did interrogate why some perished and why some didn't, it didn't seem to be a major concern; he just thought it was a cool as a child. "That's ONE of things you humans seem to leave out of your literature." Roy said.

"So, what you're saying that whole garlic…." Ed didn't need to finish.

"Don't insult us," Roy had seemed to plaster a smile, "That whole thing is nothing but complete allegory; actually I laughed when we were ensued to be waned by such a thing. No, garlic isn't even considered as a priority flaw with us." Ed shoulder slightly slumped. "But some things that were inscribed weren't complete waste of false interpretation, I will only say that** sun**light maybe the biggest dilemma that was bestowed with the fangs, how one of you inquired that information has to be from some one who's encountered one before. The rest of the frail smudge I can't insinuate." He said.

Ed brow quirked upward, Roy noticed the shift of weight on the other leg. "I did promise you information you crave, but I can't vend out the respite of my kin, I only pledged to answer what I _can_." He was being equivalent by giving him colossal majority of his questions, and couldn't blame him to reside loyal to his relations, though sucking the blood of 'his people' still wasn't acquiesce to him. He determine to not probe him for the other accountable flaws unknown in written literature about vampires.

Ed nodded, "so if you exist, I can only question, what about others?" Ed said.

"You have to be specific" Roy said

Ed shifted his weight once more, "ok how about mermaids?" he asked, not gripping the gun in his clutches as tightly before.

"They went extinct long ago, There population died out rapidly as they couldn't produce faster than they were eradicated. Women scales were being used as contemptible jewelry and knick knacks, so were the guys. Eventually, the population died out when the last male was used, and only a hand full of women remained alive, but soon died out also." Roy grabs out for his alcohol.

"But, you would think history books would have some kind of back track on something like that." Ed stated.

"There are some things publishers don't want history to know, they pick out details to scarce out the paranoia." He avowed, eyes half lidded, taking a sip of his beverage.

"What about werewolves?" Ed asked, eyes flat and intensive.

"Those died out 2,000 years ago, their meat was very rare, and the pelt coat fur adored to a handful, that's how much knew of them. Yes, if bitten you will befall one, but even so before they were able to do anything they were instantly picked out."

Wow, this was something, not everyday gossip. This is once in a lifetime data and he was going to intake what he could. It's not like he wholly believed it, but he couldn't oppose it either, "the boogy man?" Ed ask

Myth's face twisted in confusion, turning his face towards the boy "boogy who?"

Ok, well he doesn't exist, clearly by his confusion, "Frankenstein!" Ed pointed out.

The myth lips curved downward and eyes went horizontal, "I don't know what your thinking, but a boogy man or a Frankenstein doesn't even distantly exist on this waste land, its just cut-rate entertainment for kids to wet there beds at night, I've been on this earth a long elongated time, and I'm informing you those 'myths' don't exist."

Well, now Al can stop niggling in the bed with him every time they see a scary film. Ed's eyes expanded slightly, "how old are you anyway?"

Roy scratched his head then pinkied his ear for a instant on a development to recall his age, "Well, shit," Roy alleged. Kind of surprised Ed to here him cuss, only a little though. He didn't seem like the type to sully his lips with vulgar language. He mulled on it more, "I'm about, four thousand something years old." Roy massaged his chin.

"YOUR FUCKIN FOUR THOUSAND YEARS OLD!? YOUR FUCKING ANCIENT!!" Ed yelled in surprise, which made the older male jump mildly in the air from the eruption. Roy illustrated an irritated grimace, "Not to loud or the world will hear you." Roy contorted sarcastically.

"Your old as fuck," Ed reminded.

He suppressed a growl, and hooked a finger under his collar and pulled on it clearing his throat, "well if immaturity hour is over, I would like to add eternal life comes with the fang and the restrictions to certain things, except immortality." Roy continued with his words of wisdom, and Ed listened intently.

Something light landed on his shoulder, he didn't pay any real heed to it until it_ moved. _Ed looked long sided at what was, it was a huge arachnid on his shoulder, Ed instantaneously whacked the creature on the ground and pulled the trigger of the weapon.

Roy in response, staggered up "What the hell are you-"before his sentence was even completed Ed shot at his wine glass sitting on the table and broke it into shards. Roy closed his eyes, put his hands up, and at a snail's pace sat down again, knowing there was a gaping hole in his floor now.

The gun shot rattled through the house like a herd of deranged buffalo. It bathe into the night sky screeching the horrible cry, echoing for a long awaiting minute. Roy remained in his area, hands slightly up. Ed scoffed; Roy heard foot steps retreating from the perspective of his ears. He ajar one eye to see the teen saunter to the steps, back to him. The teen must have felt so compelled that he was secure from any brand of impairment, he assumed he was a man of his word and the fellow demonstrated no symbol of departing against there covenant.

"Where are you going?" Roy put his hands down and faced forward again.

Ed bunged at the steps, "I'm getting my stuff and leaving this dump, I'm going home." he finished.

The myth chuckled, "you think your actually able to leave?"

Ed swerved around, "that is my intention." Ed narrowed.

"You cant go anywhere." Roy stated.

"Why the fuck not!?" Ed yelled.

"What I've inform you, no other human has any awareness of, you've gotten immense information that I have bestowed on to you. This information could be very unfortunate to my comrades. If it ever slipped that will cause a mass chaos, and my population would quickly die out like the rest, and I can't have that." Roy slightly tilted his head, "in other words, if you step out this house I'll kill you." He stretched his limbs out.

Ed's face twisted up in rage, "man of your word my ass! You're as deceitful as the rest! Earth to blood-sucking heathen, did you forget our agreement!!"

"No, I haven't, you said as long as you're **here **I can't not kill you do any harm to you, as long as you're **here**, IE my house." Roy pinkied his ear again, this time discovering a greenish spot of gold in it and flicking it, "as soon as you stride out that door the agreement is invalid."

Ed's mouth drop, "yo-you cant do that!!"

"Oh, I can, it's always good to pay attention to context clues."

Ed swiveled the gun towards the back of the myths head and cocked it, "for a record those kinds of ordnance are marked to only present away two shots, I should know, I've worked one before. I would also propose you grant that back to the people down the street, I'm sure they will long for it." Roy nodded, he discern who it belonged to by the label, he's distinguish the owner of the house lugs it with him during hunting season, and he's the only one on the block who has one.

Ed dropped the gun from his clutches, and stood there.

Back to square one.


End file.
